


Tattoos

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Stiles gets tattoos, derek loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles got a few tattoos before heading back home and the pack was shocked, especially Derek.





	Tattoos

Stiles had to do something. It was his senior year of college and he felt like he was still the same person he was when he started college 4 years ago. Sure he’d grown into himself a little more, maybe put some more muscle on, but all in all, he was the same.

Inspiration struck while he was studying for an exam one night. Tattoos. Tattoos were a big change. He may have not loved them in the past but after spending a few years being surrounded by hot guys and girls covered in tattoos, he may have started to enjoy the look of them.

He spent the next week or so researching different tattoo ideas, deciding which one he liked best. He narrowed it down to 3, figuring he could get them over the rest of the semester.

Stiles nervously drummed his fingers against the counter as the receptionist checked him in, glancing over his license to make sure he was of age.

“Mr. Stilinski?” someone called out.

“Hi yeah that’s me,” Stiles said, turning around to meet his tattoo artist.

“I’m Joe. Ready to get started? I took a look at the image you wanted and printed it out in a couple of different sizes and we can try them out, see which one works best for you.”

Stiles nodded, taking a seat where Joe gestured.

Stiles looked through the different sizes of the image, deciding on the largest one. He stood up, placing it over his ribcage before looking in the mirror to see how it fit.

“You all set?” Joe asked.

“Y-yeah. Let’s do it.”

‘Nervous?”

“A little. It’s my first one.”

“Well I’ll try to make it as painless as possible for you kid. Lay down and let’s get started.”

10 weeks later, Stiles had 3 tattoos and was already itching more a couple more.

After packing up his apartment, Stiles put his belongings in his jeep before heading back up the coast so he could make it home as soon as possible.

Stiles got settled in at home, basking in the feeling of being a college graduate while also pushing away any dread that came with the thought of his jobless future.

The rest of the pack made it back home over the next week and they were having a pack bonding over the weekend. Derek had rebuilt the house a couple summers ago and Stiles spent most of his summers there, mostly because he had a giant pool put in.

The day started off as well as expected. There was a lot of shouting over each other and eating gross amounts of food but Stiles wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Stiles eventually made his way to the pool, sitting on the edge and letting his feet dangle in the water. He got his last tattoo 4 weeks ago so he could go in the water if he wanted to.

Stiles noticed everyone’s eyes on him when he finally looked up.

“Can I help you guys?”

“Since when the hell do you have tattoos?” Scott exclaimed.

“Oh, right. Well I got the first one about 10 weeks ago, the second one 7 weeks ago, and the last one 4 weeks ago,” he said as if he hadn’t just blown everyone’s minds.

“Damn Stilinski. They look really good on you,” Erica smiled.

The rest of the pack agreed and Stiles couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. He knew they looked good on him but having everyone else’s approval was nice.

Well almost everyone’s. For some reason, Derek was intent on glaring daggers into Stiles all afternoon long. Whatever, he was being hypocritical. The dude had a tattoo of his own, he was in no position to give Stiles shit about his.

As the night came to an end, Stiles and Derek were left cleaning up.

“Listen dude. What’s with the judging? I don’t care if you hate the tattoos but you can’t stare them away,” Stiles snapped.

“Why would you think I’m judging you?” Derek asked.

“Because you haven’t stopped staring since I took my shirt off. Oh god please don’t tell me my muscle-less body offends you or something stupid.”

“Stiles you – your body doesn’t offend me,” Derek sighed. “I think they’re beautiful.”

“What’s beautiful?”

“The tattoos.”

“Oh. The flower, it’s for my mom. And the uh – the baseball, it’s for my dad.”

“And this one?” Derek asked as he put his hand under Stiles’ shirt, raising it so he could see the black wolf that took over most of the side of his torso.

“It was the first one I got.”

“Why?”

“While wolves may have been the reason I almost died about 90 times in high school, I also realized that my life wouldn’t be the same without wolves. So I’m paying a weird homage to you all with this giant wolf.”

“A giant black wolf with blue eyes huh?” Derek smirked.

Okay so like, 75% of his influence for this specific tattoo may have come from Derek but he didn’t need to know that.

“Hmmmmm,” Derek said, moving his hand away.

“Do you like it?” Stiles eventually asked.

“It’s my favorite one.”

“Well you should, it’s based off of my favorite wolf,” Stiles muttered.

And of course Derek heard it because he seemed to need to use his wolfy hearing for everyone everything in his life.

“Favorite wolf, is that right?” 

“Oh shut up Derek you know you’re my favorite wolf,” Stiles said, resigned to the fact that he and Derek were probably about to have the feelings talk now and there probably wasn’t a way to get out of it.

“Hurry up and finish the dishes so we can take this upstairs,” Derek said.

“Upstairs already? Why Derek, you should know that I don’t put out on the first date.”

“Ha ha, very funny. Hurry up Stiles.”

Stiles rushed through the rest of the dishes before grabbing Derek’s hand and dragging them upstairs, a goofy smile on his face.


End file.
